


Spoiled

by otpcutie



Series: Microfics and Ficlets (Drarry) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (He’s a literal kitten), Affection, Cat Draco Malfoy, Cat Owner Harry Potter, Fluff, Includes a moodboard, M/M, Short & Sweet, cat dad harry, kitten!draco, spoiled pet Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: In which Harry has a spoiled kitten named Draco.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Microfics and Ficlets (Drarry) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037937
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: March 2021





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Drarry microfic prompt “metamorphosis” 
> 
>   
> I’ve made a header size ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/646032650325344256/spoiled)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr.

Harry read his book as he heard the jingling get closer, until there was a demanding meow on the other side and little paws standing on his chest. 

He moved it aside with a slightly exasperated but fond, “Can I help you?”

A kitten stared back and it was a battle of wills. Those sweet eyes and his adorable fluffy white coat of fur didn’t fool Harry for a second, he was a little gremlin that masqueraded as a prince. 

“Draco,” Harry started with a sigh in defeat, unable to resist scratching him behind the ears. “You better not have brought me another ‘gift’.” He cocked an eyebrow, Draco only purred in response and rubbed himself against his hand. 

Knowing he’d gotten his way the kitten then climbed off the sofa, sitting down with an expectant look until Harry got up ready to follow him. 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” Harry mumbled under his breath, but his heart clenched at the sight of the tiny little thing leading him towards the kitchen. He was protective of his baby, a proud cat dad. 

Harry was sure that in his kitten's mind he was strutting gracefully down the hall but he was so small that it was nothing but adorable, his little legs obviously not going as fast as he’d like them to. He laughed softly, muffling the noise when Draco’s tail flicked in a sort of reprimand. He rolled his eyes. 

Draco stopped when they were at his empty food bowl, staring up and giving Harry the biggest and saddest eyes he could muster. 

“How does such a little cat eat so much?” Harry asked, genuinely perplexed and Draco meowed in answer. 

He added some more food to his bowl, bending down to stroke him. “There, but that’s all you’re getting.” He smiled, smitten. Draco thought he could at least get a treat out of him by the end of the night. 

He purred and started to eat, but when Harry stopped petting him he meowed in complaint and nudged his hand for more. 

“Guess we know who rules this house.” He snickered, actually sitting down so he could pet Draco while he finished his food. 

Draco purred lovingly, he had the best owner and thought he might just let him sleep in the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
